Bleaching detergents containing stilbene fluorescent whitening agent (FWA) are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,825, Eckhardt et al, issued Jul. 30, 1991.
Aqueous liquid bleach compositions containing solid, substantially water-insoluble organic peroxyacid are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,747, Rerek et al, issued May 9, 1989.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,309,316 and 4,298,490, Lange et al, issued Jan. 5, 1982 and Nov. 3, 1981, respectively, disclose processes for the production of washing powders which contain certain FWAs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,057, Dankowski et al, issued Nov. 7, 1989, discloses aqueous bleaching agent suspensions based on a water-soluble peroxycarboxylic acid suspended in a carrier liquid in the presence of an organic thickening agent and an acidifying agent.
It has now been found that PVP and/or PVA and bleach-stable, stilbene FWA can be included in an aqueous liquid bleach composition containing solid, substantially water-insoluble organic peroxyacid for an enhanced whitening and/or brightening effect. The PVP or PVA and FWA need not be pre-mixed before addition to the bleach composition.
It has now been found that xanthan gum and nonionic or anionic surfactant in the present compositions, where the peroxyacid is amidoperoxyacid and alkali earth salts are included, allows the formulation of a product which shows surprising stability. In this formulation, PVP is included, but PVA and cellulosic derivatives are not included. These compositions are storage-stable and pourable.